


After A Party

by bythelightofthenight



Series: 7 Mornings [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Hangover, M/M, idek they're cute and that's what i'm about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning #1</p><p>The morning after Magnus' birthday doesn't start in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After A Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the series. These will all be quite short, around 1k or more. Some will be fluff, a few rated E and one probably less happy.

"Magnus. Magnus! Why is there so much noise?" Alec groans into his pillow. He’s lying on his stomach on the large bed with his boyfriend curled up into a ball next to him.

The warlock lifts his head feebly from under his arm. “It’s your phone.”

"Oh", Alec rolls away from him and reaches for the nightstand where his phone is vibrating loudly. His head pounds with each buzz, sending shocks of pain down his spine. “‘Ello."

"Hey! How’s the hangover?" Jace’s clear voice drifts from the device that Alec is holding as far away from his ear as possible.

"Shut him up fast", Magnus whines, pulling the pillow over his head.

Alec strokes his bare back gently before ruffling his messy hair. “What do you want, Jace?”

"Not well apparently", his brother laughs. "Is Magnus as bad?"

"Tell him to shut up, please", Magnus growls.

"He’s asking you to kindly shut your mouth", Alec says.

"How does a warlock even get so wasted in the first place? Must’ve been one hell of a party…"

Alec rubs his eyes, the sound of Jace’s voice drilling into his brain. Flashes of the previous night keep coming back to him: the thumping music and his boyfriend’s hands all over him, the dizzy euphoria that whatever they were drinking brought. “It was his birthday. Of course it was a wild party. It’s also why you weren’t invited. There were all kinds of potions going around -“

"You’re barely older than me. Don’t get all high and mighty", Jace snorts.

"Tell him he’ll get to keep his tongue inside his head if he stays away from me for the rest of the day", Magnus’ threat comes out muffled through the pillow.

"Jace, what do you want? Because if you called just to be annoying, you’ve already succeeded. We really need to sleep."

"Just wanted to see if you’d show up today. It’s clearly a no-go then. Try not to puke everywhere", Jace chuckles. "Bye!"

Alec can’t get away from the disconnecting sound fast enough. The beeps force him to shut his eyes tightly with a whimper.

"Next year we’re going to Siberia. We’ll go as far away from any living thing and we’ll have loud sex in the middle of nowhere all day long. No magic, no drinking, nothing", Magnus struggles the pillow back under his head and opens his arms.

Alec wriggles closer, curling into his warmth. “Promise?”

"I swear on my life. This was a one-time thing. Great experience and hopefully soon just a memory", Magnus mumbles against his temple, his hands settling on the small of his back.

"Won’t it take magic to get us to Siberia, though?"

Magnus flicks his wrist to close the heavy curtains, leaving them in the dark. A silence ticks on for a few minutes and Alec is almost sure the warlock’s gone back to sleep until he hears a quiet grumble.

"I’ll suck you off when I stop feeling nauseous if you shut up right now."

*

Alec is woken up again by a loud thump. He opens his eyes to see the bed next to him empty. “Magnus?”

A thoughtless mumble comes from somewhere below and Alec rolls to the edge of the bed. The warlock is lying on the floor with his legs halfway under the bed, still asleep.

"Magnus? Babe, you’re on the floor."

"It’s all intentional", Magnus grunts without opening his eyes. "Did you just call me babe?"

"Did you hit your head?" Alec reaches out to touch his arm. "Can you get up?"

"I’m hungover, not dead", he huffs but makes no move to get up. "I’m going to hurt that faerie. No one should be that good at mixing."

"That’s what you get for playing with magic."

Magnus sighs heavily as he sits up. “But I like playing with magic.”

"Yeah and that’s why we both have headaches and you threw up twice this morning", Alec gives him a pointed look.

"What can I say", the warlock grins, "I’d do anything to get you to dance with me."

"And you succeeded if I remember correctly."

"You were very convincing. I could’ve almost thought you were having fun", Magnus tries to smack his arm but misses clearly.

"Shut up. You’re feeling worse than I am. You’re literally on the floor. I think my dignity stays intact even if I admit I had fun", Alec snorts, grabbing his flailing hand. "We should shower and get some coffee. Otherwise you’ll be out of order tomorrow as well."

"I’m in perfect shape thank you very much."

"Oh really? How about you get up then?"

Magnus gets on his knees before putting one foot on the floor and pushing himself up. He sways lightly, grabbing onto the edge of the bed but flopping down on it when he loses balance. Alec laughs at the groan he lets out when he bounces on the mattress.

"So how about that shower?"

The warlock purses his lips and pinches his thigh. “Fine but I’m sleeping on top of you afterwards.”

*

They’re settled on the couch when Alec’s phone goes off again. Magnus jumps at the sound but goes back to sleep with his head in Alec’s lap. He leans carefully over his boyfriend and picks up the phone.

"Hey Alec", Isabelle giggles. "How’s the -"

"You’re too late. Jace already got me earlier", Alec says tiredly.

"Fuck", his sister hisses and before she hangs up he can hear her screaming: "Dammit Jace! We agreed I’d do it!"

Magnus rolls over onto his side, burying his face in Alec’s shirt. “What was that?”

"Just my sister who got screwed over by Jace - nothing new", he throws the phone on the couch at the warlock’s feet and cards his fingers through the dark strands that have fallen on his lover’s face. "Don’t sorry about it. Go back to sleep."


End file.
